Without Much Choice A Point To Mice's Reincarnation
by 4fireking
Summary: A reincarnation fanfiction of a spirit residing in a brilliant mouse who tries to help protect Mrs. Brisby and her four brave children. A good way to be in an adventure is thinking six moves head of your opponent, making a choice of words for genius.
1. Chapter 1

**4fireking here telling you I am happy to post this chapter even though I did it without any help from a coauthor or that I only watched critics reviewing the sequel to the best Don Bluth movie. I hope to live long enough to write this story the way I wanted it to be written and I thank everyone who offer support for future chapters.**

Near the city of Nimh there was another black cloud and when a black cloud is shown rain fall is imminent. Martin who was a mouse and a young furry rascal now known to get scared was watching the clouds: a bunch of scary eyes and falling tear drops. He wanted to get higher so he could show himself he wasn't just lucky.

A lightning storm nearly killed him. He remembers the way the wing kept rising and how he nearly lost his life. It wasn't the lighting that nearly killed Martin, it was a bat. This bat could only have no home now and was looking for a new one.

This bat could only no home now and was looking for a new one. Martin could respect this animal for trying to adapt after losing the only home it lived in; hunger would also be what the bat had. Martin saw it flap furiously to get through the wind and it happened to see Martin.

" A whole day without food. It is not wrong to get a little mouse down my mouth."

Martin knew when the bat was descending a fight would be in his paws. The talons of the left hand swiped more intimidatingly as the bats eyes were bulging. Martin would try striking the claw away when at the last moment Martin felt a strong force against his back.

" You want to be killed?!"

The bat missed what had been an easy mark and with the storm flying would be sever on his wings taking off. All he could do was stay landed and do only one last catch.

" IF you want to live just bring me something to eat." The bat said. He wasn't saying it to lure them out—he would try to eat them the next time he saw them—but any food was all he was after.

Martin never knew a mouse could invent acorn shells making this mouse and Martin have a chance to escape.

" For a long time there was a risk a mouse's usual means of escape would fail them. We used to hoist ourselves to higher ground, but I knew if anything had wings it would have ravenous appetite for our kind."

Martin was lost with that little monologue he felt explained the acorn ladder. " I didn't need your help," said Martin interrupting their escape.

" Seven."

" What?"

" I know five areas I keep exit numbers, a smart name for number of exists and not including this one I still have six. Now below us is a pond that has a door to a river. The pond is large enough to slow our impact to the floor and its deepness sways how much we can ride."

" But we don't have gills."

" That is the folly of being a mammal. But knowing too much allows—"

The mouse and Martins speaking helped the bat. HE saw them from the ladder of acorns and flapped up to them. They were both grabbed by the bats' claws and about to be eaten, the only parts of these mice uneaten would be their bones.

" Listen up. The next time you go gallivanting in the neck of the woods without your parents be ready to have a way home."

The bat grew angry. " I don't have a home!" He was angry until he juggled around the fuel his stomach needed. " But I will have—"

" I wasn't talking to you. Mouse eating bats don't need to be addressed."

The mouse's arms, legs, and tail were restrained but he had a good plan for that. He wiggled his nose through his white vest and then wriggled a little bird seed. Using only his nose he flicked the seed towards the bat…

The seed was more than it appeared. IT became flammable even kept its trajectory, right into the bat's right eye. The bat felt more the trickle followed by pouring of tears in his left eye then what could be permanent damage to his eye. The trouble this would have on the bat was going to be bigger then it could imagine.

The mouse who found Martin and saved his life and saved him twice had to hold Martin's hand. The chances of them bouncing off a leaf to the pond wouldn't work. It was a good thing the storm blew them near the pond.

Martin was unharmed. His feet were sloshed in the water. Martin wondered why they didn't fall into the water until he saw the mouse rolling on the ground. He was hurt and kept mentioning something in moans of pain.

" Jenner…no one has any love…"

This mouse was starting to really creep Martin out. Martin knew there was only one out there was someone who could help and that was his mother.

Mrs. Brisby was having a light lunch with lots to talk about. IT was the smart mouse Mr. Ages who saved her son Timothy. She may have been the one to keep her son in bed and move the house with magic that helped him recover from ammonia, only it was the medicine that saved Timothy's life. He also seemed to stop sounding so grouchy in front of Mrs. Brisby.

" I saw your son Timothy having fun with your daughters. That's three of your children and I can't help but wonder where your fourth son is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter took a while to write but I think it's better than the first one. I hope you enjoy it because I'm aiming for adventure but also some dark moments like the old Don Bluth's movies. I enjoyed Don Bluth in the Nostalgia Critic playing Dragon's Lair and hope his next movie in 2016 is as memorable as his best movie, The Secret of NIMH.**

XXX

Their conversation ended once a wet mess Mrs. Brisby almost didn't recognize as her son Martin ran inside. Behind Martin was the tip of a big black wing.

" Hiya everybody. I saw these two outside when the rain was coming; couldn't leave them like this. Make sure they eat something hot and let me tell you Mr. Ages...Timothy looks nice in his white vest."

The rest of Mrs. Brisby children were playing as fairy tale characters in her oldest daughters room. She didn't need a big explanation on how Jeremy could mistake a mouse never seen by her as one of her children anyway. The mouse looked unconscious but with her and Mr. Age's help she could revive him.

" Martin, why don't you dry off and play with Timothy, Teresa, and Cynthia. Jeremy thank you for helping Martin rescue this little mouse."

Martin tried his best to settle back in his home. The only problem was how he was worried the mouse might not live through his cold. Before Jeremy flew back home to his nest he had to help Mrs. Brisby find a good spot the mouse could rest on.

" I think Timothy's bed will help him rest." Jeremy said.

What a little rest could accomplish was what would aid the mouse in recovering. Mrs. Brisby helped the boy into bed simply by the crow's wing lagging behind her. After she made sure the room was glimmering with enough light her friend Mr. Ages came in with a bag full of important tools.

" I know I know where this mouse came from? He was once the pupil of Jenner."

" Why would he want to follow the teachings of that vile fiend?" Mrs. Brisby asked dearly surprised.

" Jenner told him his teaching could help him survive after his parents disappeared. But all he became was a tool."

" Does he have a name? His parents couldn't leave their son without giving him a name or better yet a nanny, uncle, aunt, or grandparents to him for them."

" That is a mystery of his life I cannot explain. His father was a man whose actions outweighed his words."

Mr. Age's had a big brain and good memory; it was with these he could create inventions and teach other mice's so they could become smarter.

Suddenly, dead silence filled the room as the unconscious little mouse moved a slow hand and crunched his fingers.

" **You are all mouse's going to pay...see how it feels jabbed with something sharp in the back**!"

Mr. Ages couldn't guess why a mouse would sound that way. He could only tell something wrong was happening to him and it was up to him to help.

He was right about the little mouse going to do something crazy. He was on his feet at full height, fingers wiggling for something to squeeze or a weapon to use, and he was looking at Mrs. Brisby and talking to her like she was someone he knew.

" **I want you dead**. **Justin is next but he should have to be my first revenge victim. I'm coming back and going to put a blade through you and your whole fami** -"

" Why don't you go back to sleep!" Mr. Ages yelled. He was trying to bang into him with a pebble.

Mr. Ages never knew he could have the strength to raise a mouse's picture of a stone body with his tired old hands but he nearly managed it. All that stopped him was young mouse's brilliance. The young mouse pulled three small sticks that were taped together out of his pocket. He snapped one stick and allowed the old mouse the chance to have a whiff of it. The sticks were taped together to hold a shiny object. Mr. Ages couldn't see what the object was but that was because it almost popped his eyes out from how blinding it was.

" Nooo!"

There was no attack now. He was a feeble old man trying to get past looking blind looking at the floor. " **This boy is my disciple. He outmatches you in any idea you can come up with."**

" Dear little boy, stop and be calm." Mrs. Brisby didn't want to use the sewing needle as a weapon but she had to do anything to defend herself.

What the little mouse did was stroke his chin. He was pondering and acting in a way no young mouse would. " **I don't want a sharp object through me like you would undoubtedly use if we continue this charade. This boy was raised to investigate secrets and bring information for me and in time that will come again**."

Not another word was uttered from the young mouse. He collapsed in what was the arms of Mrs. Brisby. A small trickle and then many tears were wept on what could be taking over this boy.

" Mr. Ages?"

Martin was looking at the old but brave mouse that stepped in trying to save his mother. A small gash on the left side of his head. He could stand on his feet again and refused Martin's help of assistance to stand.

" That fall really hurt my head but I'm alright now," he said after feeling his wound start to sting. " I don't know what went wrong with the boy. The dead don't just talk through boys."

" I also don't know what happened." Mrs. Brisby with the help of her eldest daughter Teresa carried the young mouse to Timothy's bed. " Maybe the Great Owl can tell us what is happening to this young boy."

Mr. Ages also figured that to be the best choice of action so they waited until the rain was gone so they could go see him. They left the kids in the hands of Mrs. Brisby's aunt Auntie Shrew the two of them saddled on the back of their raven friend Jeremy. He agreed because they were good friends and him having a date later needing her advice didn't hurt to ask.

" Don't be afraid," he said. " This time your on me not because you have to but because you need to be."

" If you need time to pick seeds or just smell the flowers remember I am here to keep your children safe and lazy free," Auntie Shrew called to her niece Mrs. Brisby.

Jeremy took off with Mrs. Brisby safely seated thanks to both experience and the new chair on Jeremy's back. Mr. Ages was sitting perfectly fine in his seat and he wasn't as experienced on Jeremy as she was.

Somehow Mrs. Brisby knew the news about the young mouse could be good but she knew she could help him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long hiatus of this chapter. You can thank a reviewer those of you who are reading this because without that review this story probably wouldn't be updated. Now let me tell you five fandoms I will not write fanfictions for: Sherlock, Battle Royale, Hentalia-Axis Power, Bridget Jones Diary, and Homestuck.**

Teresa the oldest of Mrs. Brisby's children understood the mouse Martin brought home with him she should be careful about since he made a booming sound to her, Martin, Cynthia, and her mother. The problem she had though wasn't making sure he got better...he was acting like a better big brother to her sister than Martin and Timothy.

" So the bat says to the fruit ' hop into my claws and I will give you candy' to which the fruit replies ' you big dumb nocturnal weirdo...you are going to regret losing candy."

" What kind of candy did the bat give to the fruit?" Cynthia asked him.

" You need to speculate more on this joke instead since it has a dark message. It was not a friend of mice who asked him that question. By this I mean the bat had the fruit in his clutches and he...swallowed the fruit."

" Why does the fruit have to die?"

" It was all a piece of make belief wit something that cannot happen: fruits don't talk in real life."

His choice of humor was unorthodox but he played with her twirling around with her holding her hands, doing a somersault when they were on a rug, and seeing who could move their tongue the highest. It was fun even to a mouse without a very big funny bone like the stranger mouse, he pulled a blanket over Cynthia when she was too tired to play anymore.

" I have to talk to you about the dangers of pesticides." Teresa wasn't sure if she heard him right until he eagerly pulled a chair for her to sit on while he stood on his back paws and stared at the bridge of her nose. " Birds are dying on the ground from long exposure of a spray called D.D.T. I heard stories about how humans were saved b pesticides in World War 2. That war had nothing to do with us except insects were a problem for my ancestors friends the bees. Insects burrowed into bees controlling them like hypnotists, but the control stayed until the poor bees died. Super bugs, bugs that carry a resistance to the pesticide from their parents, made humans work harder to use their sprays to kill insects. Birds wriggle—twitch in agonizing pain before they die while these super bugs go around like they own the world."

" So what your saying is you came here because human-beings cannot resist trying to fix their problems by fixing things they used before?" Teresa asked him.

" I'm saying there's no protection in the world as humans kill small animals but cannot continue their efforts to kill with pesticides. If you'll excuse me I must now leave to find someone who has been the most beautiful and smart mouse I had my eyes on. If I am lucky nature won't kill me like a fox eating a rabbit or a duck."

Teresa had two problems she had to solve. The first was the sound of Martin and Timothy with acorn shells as shields...and the mouse leaving her house like her mother said wasn't allowed. He must've figured she would try to stop him because he opened the door and slammed it shut. Getting out was nearly impossible as he kept the door from opening.

" I can't involve anyone like you in this. Just step away from the door and let me leave in peace!" The mouse shouted.

" I know you are after someone but if you just wait awhile my momma's friend will fly you to her." Teresa said.

" It's not just about finding its about seeing bugs that have died from pesticide. Your home will be covered in strong D.D.T that will kill any small creature with a beating heart."

He witnessed a catastrophe in the forest so it was only his thinking seeing another one would help this forest. He scurried from the door moving on all fours to find proof of D.D.T.

Teresa was held by Timothy as he told her not to leave the house. And although her mother would be angry with his escape Teresa knew she tried.

* * *

The mouse who ran away from Mrs. Brisby's family carried no protection from the forest. He felt prickly pain in his feet from an unseen substance. And although birds were surprisingly nice to him he saw too many Bluejay's in the air. He hated those kinds of birds for their nature of stealing eggs from other birds' nests.

He found a dead grasshopper on the ground. Birds knew it was there but didn't take the chance to eat it because it was killed by a spray. The mouse kept moving for he was curious about seeing a pile of grasshoppers somewhere.

" Don't go that way."

A little grasshopper hopped near the mouse. It was missing one leg, a bird would never eat only a small leg of an insect.

" My parents, my relatives, and everyone I grew to know died there."

" Leave me alone." the mouse said to the grasshopper. " I am looking for the source of this D.D.T to destroy it and save this forest."

" Can I go with you? If I don't come along I'll get lonely."

" No you won't. You have a body with a resistance to the pesticides these human's use. You'll breed with someone to make grasshopper babies and they will be super bugs immune to the sprays these humans use."

" But everyone knows the humans have a cat named Dragon that eats any and all birds and mice it sees. You're going to need-"

" Save me your concern. I already know the humans kill mice by keeping a cat. It doesn't scare me."

" Do you know what scares me? Going back to the site my parents are, dead on the ground when they tried to make me feel safe from the thing slowly taking their souls away. My name is Tobby and I really want to find the thing humans are using to kill my people."

" My name is Jamie. As fun as it has been speaking to you about the enemy we both have I am not at liberty to take an insect with me. Frankly, I loathe insects because the creation of this creature killer was made through your infestation and grasshoppers are a cause of it for eating human food and being too high in numbers."

Jamie looked at the sky where he saw a bat. He really had to stop the conversation because the bat looked like the same one who put him in a horrible predicament. Jamie scurried to the North before hiding in the secretiveness of a tree. He camouflaged with the tree by holding a leaf over him.

" What's this I hear? Apparently we bats like to offer candy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Its been some time since I wrote the last chapter, but life keeps finding a way to keep me writing like what people discover on the news and my friends at my full time job who have something interesting to say about a boy wearing protection goggles writing twice as small as them. I love imagination.**

Jamie was staring first feeling a shiver of fear down his back, but only until he remembered how easy it was to out wit and live through this bats' encounter.

Hanging off the ground was Jamie by a bats' talon pressing against his chest. The grasshopper that lost a foot may've been too scared to help Jamie but a good mouse knew any mouse meant to survive in a forest could save themselves.

" I am one hungry bat. Good thing I am also a wise bat or you might be at that farm like you told you lil lady mouse," said the bat.

Since he liked to talk about how hungry he was Jamie would show him what he has to offer.

" Would you honestly eat a child mouse or would you like a much bigger mouse?" Jamie asked with a big smile on his face.

The bat was more annoyed than intrigued because he wanted to be the one smiling through this. " I want a quiet area that helps me enjoy my supper. Do you want to fly in the air; see the claws closer than any mouse before I digest you?"

Jamie pointed with his nose in the direction of a mouse body covered in leaves. The bat enjoyed the sight of more food.

" I'll eat it and then you."

He poked into the dead mouse with two talons and shoved it into his mouth. Something the size of a grain of rice was put in by Jamie; humans accidentally poison themselves with it as well could be used to poison animals.

The bat finished the mouse off when he swallowed it down. He felt calmer now since his hunger was half alleviated—the other half of his hunger was longing for Jamie.

He felt a little pain grow inside his stomach. It wasn't just the pain now but hallucinations putting his mind out of ease and in an array of panic. The pain was an omen of what could be his death all brought on by a sneaky mouse.

" You should be able to hear me now." Jamie grabbed ahold of the bat's right wing and twisted the part that helps him flap his wings. " That mouse had fentanyl inside of him. The only reason your still alive is my genius made the drug like moldy cheese to us mice. There is a virus though in my chemical your immune system won't save you from. Once you get sick from my trap you'll die within one hour."

" This is how I die?!" The bat covered his eyes with his free wing. " Why me? Why does God want me to die like this?"

" Because a mouse with extensive knowledge in poisons and drugs who isn't afraid of killing his predator came to be your decided meal." Jamie said coldly to the dying bat. " The good news for you is I see potential in your longevity so I will give you the only cure if you help me get rid of every D.D.T in the farmers house."

Jamie knew as long as a mammal with wings was still breathing it could do things like take flight and also soar through the forest avoiding ferocious cats like Dragon.

Trust had to be shared both ways giving Jamie the feeling the bat didn't trust him so he wouldn't trust the bat. Just at an altitude of two mice standing on ones shoulders the grasshopper Tobby jumped off the ground and landed next to Jamie.

" You succeeded in being the first grasshopper not to be eaten with something that has wings. That being said you have no business being here so once we descend go away." Jamie said to the grasshopper.

" Can't we just let water under the bridge with me standing behind a tree and watching you getting almost eaten so we can work together to save the forest." Tobby cried to Jamie hoping the tears would convince him.

" Never in my life have I found any use in bugs and today is also one of those days."

" Well you wouldn't push a grasshopper that lost a foot fall at a height to big for him to live through? I can tell deep down you're a nice mouse."

Jamie grabbed two of the grasshoppers' front legs and kicked him off the bait. Tobby screamed as his legs wriggled to touch the part of the bat, but the speed the bat was flying made it halt to do so.

" I'll be bait: I'll help you push all the D.D.T into the river just give me a chance!" Tobby shouted.

While Jamie was scaring the grasshopper the bat was thinking about pushing them forward and almost let them fall unless Jamie handed him the antidote to the virus spreading to his body.

Jamie wasn't good or evil because his real parents were smart and good while the spirit trying to control him was smart despite having malice in his ideals. He wouldn't do this sort of thing to the grasshopper who might be his accomplice if there was a two percent chance he would accidentally drop him.

The grasshopper was pulled back onto the bats back. The bat landed on a windowsill.

" This is an important part where you follow me. Although we are small we're not microscopic and alerting ourselves to these humans would mean death. It's a risk, but I might know a way we can move unnoticed."

The bats job was done and thus he was stroked on the right side of his mouth—the uncomfortable feeling of it opened his mouth. After that he drank the cure Jamie gave to him.

" Watch out for what your eating because the next dead mouse you eat might kill you."

The bat knew it was his fault he was pointed to begin with. That being said he would remember this incident to try being more self-aware of what could happen when he misses something on the ground or eat something that could be contaminated.

He flew away happy to be away from that mouse and relieved to be alive with a full mouse in his tummy.

* * *

The humans were grateful that they had a trained cat instead of a dog that bites people's faces like a family in the news had. The husband was eating corn with lots of pepper while the wife was eating leftover pasta with spinach and tomatoes.

The corn was safe to eat thanks to the D.D.T he sprayed on his crops thanks to his lawnmower. It was hard on the body but like a chef he could eat everything he is going to sell, chef's have to taste every ingredient before they purchase it because their reputation on the lines farmers know not everything they grow will turn out good. What they don't sell is used to feed pigs.

The ones they know can wake people sick from eating it are put in a garbage but not before being poisoned. Rats eat the poison and warms eat the rats. Jamie wasn't here to try anything these humans call "food".

Jamie noticed the farmer put cream on his face that made him look twenty years older. A man fifty-five years old looked like a seventy-five-year-old man. No matter how many times he wishes that face the zinc in his face didn't peel off.

Jamie and the grasshopper Tobby were tiptoeing around without any suspicion until the insect's feet just slammed into the floor as he yelled in pain. Moving around the way Jamie wanted him to was close to impossible for him. It was his luck that Jamie backed up, raised Tobby's legs until they were on his back, and he carried the grasshopper until they would make it to their destination.

" Why are you doing this for me?" Tobby asked the mouse doing the heavy lifting.

" I need extra muscle to push their container of D.D.T…and I guess its my way of apologizing to your for making you feel like I would drop you."

Tobby now had a good idea of what kind of heart Jamie had. He was just trying to protect his friends.

Tobby jumped off when the mouse was pushing the container of D.D.T, turning so his two good legs were facing the container he raised them up and gave it a good push. To save everyone in the forest he would push it into the sink so he could wash and ruin the drug.

Unfortunately, with the farmer getting off his chair Jamie knew they were in trouble.


End file.
